When No One Cares
by NeeChan92
Summary: He didn't want to look at the once bright blonde hair. He didn't want to remember when they had been friends, before Naruto had told him something he didn't need to know. Before Naruto said he loved him. Onesided SasuNaru and character death.


**Author's Note:** So here's one of the two old stories I still had! Another morbid one. Why do I feel like I write those best? o.o At any rate, SasuNaru of course! No complaining about that! Hahah.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Naruto's Diary

_When you feel like shit and you don't wanna wake up, what do you do? When the whole world doesn't give a flying fuck and everything is going wrong, where does it end and where does it all begin? When does one day fade into the next and one life begin to teeter on the edge? When everyone hates and nobody cares, everyone fights and nobody shares, where do our truths lie?_

_I ask myself every day. I ask myself 'Why?' I'm not asking why I am waiting, or why I might die every day. No. I'm asking why I ever lived to begin with. In life there is always madness. Too much madness is insanity. But.. too little is also insanity. So I ask myself, where does madness begin and life end? Where do our hopes and dreams disintegrate and everything falls out from beneath us? I don't understand. I just don't understand..._

Naruto's POV

Today I saw him... He walked away again. I don't understand it. Why does he always look away when he sees me? Why does he always feel so ashamed to know me?

Yes. I love him. It's true. I can't help it... It doesn't matter that he hates me. It doesn't matter that he wants nothing to do with me now, not even sparring. I told him once. He ran away from me. He couldn't look me straight in the eyes again. Slowly.. we stopped training together, talking together, being friends in general... He said he couldn't be around me anymore. He said it was too awkward to know what he knows and still be friends. I don't know why it's so hard... I knew it. I knew it all along. I knew from the first time I realized my feelings that he wouldn't ever love me back. It hurts, but.. I'm more numb now. It doesn't sting as much to see his eyes, filled with disgust as he looks away, trying to hide his resentment. I can hardly feel the stabbing in my heart each time he pushes that kunai through. Or at least, that's what it felt like he was doing at the start. So now.. as I walk home alone, I wonder. What am I doing? I can't go on like this...

Sakura turned on me when she found out, disgusted by me. Hinata is too shy to talk to me, considering Kiba hates me now, along with Neji. Tenten and Shino never talked to me in the first place, and Lee sided with Sakura. Ino never particularly liked me and Choji isn't around much anymore. Shikamaru..? He's gone... He left long ago... Maybe.. I can do what he did.

He loved Ino. Ino was his entire world, but when he told her.. she rejected him... She loved Sasuke, and him alone. She didn't want to hurt Shikamaru, so she kept her distance. I guess she didn't know that that was what hurt the most.

He told me he was going to do it. He told me how and when. He told me not to stop him, and I didn't. I just stood there, and watched. I watched him stab the kunai straight through his chest. It hurt, but I was already numbing. He had been the only person who stayed on my side. He didn't care who I was or whom I loved. He was my friend.

Now he's gone. And I will be too. There's no one else around me. Can I do it now? I just have to find the spot.

Naruto's Diary

_Whenever life seems too hard to bear, people find the easy way out. They say that only the strong survive, and the weak force themselves to leave. They say it's worth it when it's through because there's always someone out there, waiting. But that's not true. Nobody came for Shikamaru, so why should I be any different? People liked Shikamaru, never denying that they were friends with him. Never disowning him or rejecting him. No one does that for me. I'm alone. It doesn't matter, for when the last bird sings, the world shall be silenced by the deafening sounds of destruction. The people may rule over the world, but the world truly rules over the people. I don't care if it makes sense, or if anyone knows how it feels. I don't care if anyone knows what it's like to have to fight just for the right to exist and have at least one person look at you, care about what happens to you. I don't even care if they know me at all. The pain sears through my body like a fire trying to burst out from inside the sealed container. It rips and burns at the container, feeling itself die slowly, painfully. That is how my soul feels. I was happy. That one person, whom I needed to live in the world in which I am a disappointment, a failure, looked at me. I wanted it to last forever. But something happened.. I fell in love with him, and now I can never take that back._

3rd Person POV

The wind whipped violently at his face, sending golden locks flying around him. He didn't feel it. He didn't feel the harsh down poor of rain that smashed against his delicate skin, bruising and cutting as if knives flying from the sky. It didn't matter anyway. No one would save him. If he screamed, no one would care.

He didn't know why, but he waited. The top of the building held so high above the sky, it almost seemed to touch the clouds. It was harsher where he stood, and yet he still waited. He had placed a note for him. He had begged him, pleaded him to come in it. He didn't want the boy to stop him. He just wanted him to watch as he died, like he himself had for Shikamaru. The only difference was, the person he loved was going to watch.

He felt as if he had lost all hope. The man would not come, did not even want to. He was about to take a step, but stopped as he saw a figure in the distance. Letting a small smile slip onto his lips, he whispered one thing.

"Sasuke.. you came..." Sasuke could not hear him, for he was on the street below the tall building, nearing the entrance.

Naruto took one step, foot slipping past the edge and a bitter smile still on his face. This was it. This was the end.

He could feel himself falling, everything around him swirling and spinning and the wind whipped harder against his body. Before he hit the ground, he heard a voice.

"NARUTO!" it screamed. He didn't care. As long as he could see Sasuke's face. Sasuke ran towards him as his body neared the ground. He wouldn't be fast enough. It was too late.

Sasuke stood there, eyes wide as blood trickled down his cheek. Naruto lay in front of him, mangled, a sad smile on his face. Now.. there was nothing anyone could do.

Sasuke closed his eyes, turning. He didn't want to look at the once bright blonde hair. He didn't want to remember when they had been friends, before Naruto had told him something he didn't need to know. Before Naruto said he loved him.

He glanced down at the body once more before walking away. He didn't care. It was over.


End file.
